The Unexpected Crossover
by Persikitty
Summary: This is a continuation of 'What Might Have Been' What happens when an unexpected force appears and brings Rad, Nebula, Ko, Enid, and the gang to a strange, new, unfamiliar place, New York! How will the gang defeat this new enemy? Find out in 'The Unexpected Crossover!
1. Chapter 1

Part 1: Ancient Ally

Song is 'You're Only Second Rate' from Return of Jafar

Aiden stared in awe as the figure stepped out of the machine. "I am Kahmunrah. Great king of the great kings. And from the darkest depths of ancient history, I have come back to life!" the figure said. "Huh" Foxtail said sharply. "Perhaps you did not hear what I just said. I am a centuries old Egyptian pharaoh. I was dead but now I have come back to life!" Kahmunrah exclaimed. "Greetings Kahmunrah, I am Foxtail and this is Aiden" Foxtail said. "Yes yes, very nice" Kahmunrah said as he wandered around the room. "Aiden, why don't you show him around. I need to check on the boys in the lab" Foxtail said. "Yes ma'am" Aiden said excitedly. "Oh my cob! The Kahmunrah is here" Aiden mumbled excitedly. "You know, you really shouldn't talk to yourself. It's creepy" Kahmunrah said. "Now he's talking to me" Aiden mumbled excitedly. "What did I just say?!" Kahmunrah yelled. "Sorry" Aiden mumbled. "Stop mumbling. Speak up! If you want people to listen then you need to project your voice" Kahmunrah said. "What is this place? It is rather dreary and quite boring!" Kahmunrah said as he scanned the room again. His gaze stopped when he saw Rad trying to escape. Aiden took out his freeze ray and blasted Rad with it. After Rad was frozen in place, two agents came in and unhooked him from the machine. "Take him to Room number one eight three. I will be there shortly" Aiden ordered coldly. The agents then drug Rad to the room."Well that was interesting" Kahmunrah said as he and Aiden followed the agents to the room.

Once they were inside the room, Kahmunrah saw Rad chained to the wall. He let out a disappointed tisk tisk tisk and shook head in disapproval "Why get just the one? Why not everyone who has ever wronged you? Say those bullies!" Kahmunrah suggested. "How do you know I was bullied?" Aiden asked. "Because, I have a very strong urge to beat you into a pulp and take whatever it is that you have on your person and then shove you into a teeny tiny space" Kahmunrah replied darkly. "You know, back in my time when I was alive, I was known as Kahmunrah the Bloodthirsty! I owned dozens of thousands of slaves that would quiver and quake in fear at the very mention of my name! I was feared and respected!" Kahmunrah boasted. "I also know how to do dark magic" Aiden said in hopes of impressing Kahmunrah. He then made a ball of dark energy appear and Kahmunrah yawned.

"I must admit, your parlor tricks are amusing! I bet you've got a bunny under your hat" Kahmunrah sang as he flicked Aiden's forehead. "Now here's your chance to prove your worth to me, hope the fire's hot! C'mon kid let's see what you've got!" Kahmunrah sang. Aiden then showed Kahmunrah some of the spells he knew. "You can try to show me all your harder stuff! But your double whammy will never be enough I'll set the record straight! You're simply out of date, you're only second rate" Kahmunrah sang as he viewed Aiden's torture devices "You think your such a meanie, but your really tame! You've got a lot to learn about the evil game so for your education, I reiterate, you're only second rate!" Kahmunrah sang as he poked Aiden. "Men cower at my power when I walk by! I'm always number one on every list! But if you're not convinced that I'm invincible, put me to the test! I'd love to lay this trickery to rest" Kahmunrah sang as he tried out the various devices on Rad.

At one point, Rad got free and he zapped Kahmunrah with his finger beam. "Go ahead and zap me with your puny spell. Slap me in a trap, I'll always make you kneel! You'll never escape! Not up for debate! You're only second rate" Kahmunrah sang as he and Aiden attacked Rad. Aiden then used a dark spell on Rad to trap him and Kahmunrah shook his head. "You know your hocus-pocus isn't tough enough, and your mumbo-jumbo doesn't measure up! Let me pontificate upon your sorry state, You're only second rate!" Kahmunrah sang to Aiden as he used more spells on Rad.

"Zaba-caba-dabra! Your fears are gonna grab ya!" Kahmunrah sang as he pinned Rad face down on the ground and twisted Rad's arm behind his back. Rad let out a pained scream. "Alakazam-da-mus" Aiden chanted as he used his staff and aimed the spell at Rad. "And this thing's bigger than the both of us" Kahmunrah sang as he saw Aiden and Foxtail's grand plan on a large monitor. "So spare me your tremendous stare, you look horrendous when you glare" Kahmunrah sang when he noticed Rad glaring at him from as Aiden used dark magic to trap him to the wall. "And I can hardly wait to discombobulate! I'll send you back and packing in a wooden crate! Get used to this for it is your fate! You're only second rate!" Kahmunrah sang as he punched Rad before he and Aiden exited the room.

"My point is that you need what you would call _an upgrade_. Lucky for you, I could possibly do something about that" Kahmunrah said as he motioned to Aiden. Aiden then looked down at the ground in shame. Suddenly Aiden's watch was buzzing on his wrist. "Aiden. Lab. NOW!" Foxtail yelled after Aiden touched his watch. "We should probably go and see what Foxtail wants" Aiden said as he motioned to the way to the lab. The two of them walked into the lab and they saw Foxtail waiting in front of the door with her hands on her hips. "There you are boys. Now that you two have been acquainted, let's get down to business. Follow me" Foxtail said as she walked over to her floating circular drone. "What's the plan now?" Aiden asked Foxtail curiously. "You know how I always say that not all heroes are equal, and that the only way for us to keep the world safe is to choose who gets the power? Well I have a solution! I want to get rid of the people who don't have powers around the world and those who do, most will get to keep their powers and others will be drained of them and their powers shall be given to someone more _deserving! _It''ll be perfect!" Foxtail said as she showed them her plan on the drone. "It's a brilliant plan Foxtail! It really is! But how will you get people that don't want to listen to do as you say?" Aiden asked cautiously. "The kid has a good point. If only you had the tablet" Kahmunrah said as he crossed his arms behind his back as he stood near her. "Tablet? What tablet?" Foxtail asked curiously. "The tablet of _Ahkmenra_h. It is a twentyfour carat gold tablet that has powers beyond belief. Trust me, bringing people back to life, making people do your every bidding and opening a portal to the underworld to summon an immortal army are just parlor tricks. It has so much more potential that when in the right hands, such as mine, can do so much more than what it is doing now!" Kahmunrah explained as Foxtail typed the name of it in the large computer's database. "Is this it?" Foxtail asked as she pulled up a picture on the screen. Kahmunrah then looked at it and nodded his head. "How do you know so much about the tablet?" Aiden asked. "It belongs to my baby brother. My parents gave it to him after he was born because the moment after he was born, he instantly became more precious to them than all the ancient wonders" Kahmunrah explained to them. "They always gave Ahkmenrah the best of everything including the throne, which in my opinion was rightfully mine since I was the eldest! Everything should have been mine! It was always Ahkmenrah this! Ahkmenrah that! Ahkmenrah the favorite son!" Kahmunrah added as he punched the wall. "Anyways, if we can get our hands on that tablet, we can do so much more than kidnap a schoolyard bully and tickling him to death" Kahmunrah said as he calmed down. "According to this, the tablet is in New York and the museum is under construction so try and go there unnoticed" Foxtail told them as she looked at the museum's website. "You two go prepare for your trip for the rest of tonight and throughout tomorrow. It will take some time to make the proper arrangements so in the next morning after tomorrow, you will head out for New York" Foxtail ordered them. "But how will we get in?" Aiden asked as he raised his hand. "Simple. I will have the boys in the lab hack into their system and have Kahmondray shipped over there in the morning and he will hide out until you get there in the afternoon. I wrote it all down for your simple little mind to understand. Make sure you get that tablet! Don't let me down. Or else" Foxtail told them as she handed Aiden a piece of paper. The sun began to rise and Kahmunrah froze in place. Aiden walked out of the lab to go pack some of his things and get some rest before heading out for New York.

Unknown to them, a certain purple-haired female was outside the lab listening. "Oh no! I have to make sure that Foxtail doesn't get that tablet" she said. She then took out her phone and typed something on it. She then smiled brightly once she heard a small_ 'ding'_ from her phone. She then quickly walked as fast as she could as far away as she could get without being noticed. Once she got to a safe spot,she took out her phone and tapped the screen. "Are you sure you can do this?" she asked. "Of course. Don't worry, I'll be extra careful. I'm packing my things now and all I need is a fast way to get there by tomorrow night" the person on the other line said. "I'll send a shuttle for you. I'll get you to New York by tomorrow morning. I'll send one now. There will be construction throughout the museum so please be careful" Bianca said. Once her phone call was done, she stared at her phone and she sighed worriedly and she spoke silently.

"Please be careful Nebula"


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2: Nebula in New York

Once Nebula got to New York, she located 'The American Museum of Natural History'. After arriving at the museum, Nebula spent the day looking through all exhibits and hoping to find a good place to hide until sundown when she thought that no one was around. She found a perfect spot in the Egyptian Exhibit where she had a good view of Ahkmenrah's Tablet. Night soon fell and Nebula gazed in awe as the tablet began to glow. She slowly approached it and she heard the sound of stone scraping. She looked over to see a mummy moving the stone slab off of a sarcophagus and letting out whatever it was that was inside was trying to escape. A mummy then sat up in the sarcophagus and went over to another sarcophagus and opened that one. Another mummy sat up and it helped what appeared to be a female mummy out of the sarcophagus. Nebula starred in shock as the four mummies began to remove their bandages. Two of them appeared to be young adults. The male mummy looked to be about eighteen and the female next to him looked to be about seventeen. When the other two mummies were finished taking off their head bandages, the appeared to be older than the other two.

Suddenly, a hand landed on her shoulder and she jumped back. She heard a small 'thunk' as her phone fell out of her pocket. "Ooooh! What's that?" the mummy who put their hand on Nebula asked. "M-my phone?" She responded nervously. She then heard her phone ringing and she felt as if she couldn't move. "GIMME!" The mummy said excitedly as he grabbed the phone and tapped the green button. "Rad with a green heart..." The Mummy said. "Who are you? Where's my girlfriend?" Nebula heard Rad demanding angrilly. "I don't know who that is but I'm Craig" The Mummy, now known as Craig said as he tapped the screen and ended the call. The young female mummy looked around the room and noticed that it was slowing freezing. She then put a hand on the young male's shoulder. "Min fadlik, daeni 'ahb" Nebula heard her say to him. She then slowly approached Nebula. "St-stay back" Nebula said in slight fear as she slowly raised her now glowing hands. The room began to get colder and more ice and snow appeared

"You understand English, yes?" The young female mummy asked her in a soft voice. Nebula then nodded her head. "Why don't you tell us your name?" The female mummy asked Nebula gently. "Ne-Nebula" she responded, still a bit freaked out. "Alright then, Nebula. What brings you here?" the female asked. "I umm.." She said hesitantly. "I was sent here by Mama Bi to check out The Tablet of Ahkmenrah" she explained carefully. "What do you want with my tablet?" The young male asked as he approached her and stood beside the young female. She then explained that Foxtail had brought back someone named Kahkunma and why she wanted the tablet. "Do you mean Kahmunrah?" The young female mummy asked her gently. Nebula then nodded her head again.

"Hey you guys okay in here? Why is it so cold in here?" A man asked as he walked into the room. He immediately noticed Nebula and he walked over to her. "Hey, I don't remember seeing you. What exhibit are you from?" he asked. "Exhibit?!" Nebula asked in shock. "Why is it so cold in here? And where did all this ice and snow come from?" A woman asked as she entered the exhibit rubbing her arms to try and get warm. "This is Nebula" The young female mummy told the two people that had just entered the room. "Hi. I am Larry and this is Tilly. We are the night guards around here" The man now known as Larry said as he held out his hand to try and shake hers. The young male took her phone from Craig and he gently handed it to her. Nebula looked between him and her phone before she slowly reached out and grabbed her phone. She then cleared her throat. "Th-thank you" she said. The young male nodded and he stepped back. "The cold, ice, and snow, that's coming from you is it not?" The female mummy asked to which Nebula nodded. "Could you remove it then?" She asked softly. "Oh. Sorry. It happens whenever I'm scared or nervous" she responded. "I can assure you that there is nothing to fear" the young male said reassuringly. Nebula then took a few deep breaths and the ice and snow slowly disappeared. "I never learned your names" Nebula said as she looked at the young mummies. "We are terribly sorry. Please, allow us to introduce ourselves!" The young female mummy said as the other two mummies walked over. "I am Merenkahre, The Third King of the Third King " The oldest mummy said as he introduced himself. "I am Shepseheret, the glittering jewel of the Nile." The other female mummy said as she introduced herself. "I am Ahkmenrah. Fourth king of the fourth king. Ruler of the land of my father's" The young male mummy said confidently as he introduced himself. "And I am Irissia, Egypt's prized flower. But please just call me Iris" The young female said as she introduced herself. "I see you have already met Craig" Irissia said as she pointed to Craig. "Hey. I'm Craig. Ahkie's lifelong best and only bro!" Craig said as he started to boast about himself.

After Nebula had calmed down some more, Irissia took her on a tour of the museum and introduced her to everyone. "Could you guys excuse me for a sec?" Nebula asked as she took out her phone. "I just need to make a quick phone call to let my boyfriend and my friends know that I'm okay. He's been blowing up my phone ever since Craig hung up on him" she explained. "Of course" Irissia said. Nebula nodded and she walked off. She then tapped her phone's screen and soon a video of Rad appeared on her screen. "Hey Raddie" Nebula said. "Nebula?! Thank cob you're okay! I was getting really worried! Are you knoy? What happened? Who's Craig?" Rad asked worriedly. "Raddie, it's okay. I'm fine. I made it to New York safely. Craig took my phone when it fell out of my pocket and answered when you called. It's fine and I'm still okay. I miss you" Nebula said. Rad sighed and he smiled at her with a slight blush. "I miss you too Nebs. I'm glad you made it there safely" Rad said. "Are you, Ko, and Enid okay without me at the bodega?" she asked. Rad nodded and Ko's voice was heard in the background. "Is that Ko? Put him on. I wanna talk to him" Nebula said. Rad then went over to Ko and Enid and he levitated his phone so he could be seen with Enid and Ko. "Hey guys" Nebula said with a small wave. "Hey Nebula" Enid and Ko greeted happily. "You make it to New York okay?" Enid asked. "You know it! I'll try to be back soon so don't miss me too much" Nebula said. "Tell that to him. He's like a puppy waiting for it's human to return home. He's been checking his phone every five seconds to see if you call or text him and when that Craig guy answered he went into a huge fit. I told him you were fine but he just wouldn't calm down, It took me knocking him out to get him to stop" Enid explained. "Awh Rad~" Nebula cooed. "I miss you guys! I have to go now. Don't worry, when I get back I'll being back lots of presents. Tell Gar and Carol that I said 'hi' would ya? See ya! Oh, and Rad. I love you honey" Nebula said as she brought the phone to her lips and kissed the screen as if she was kissing him. "I love you too Nebbie" Rad said. "Don't I get a kiss too?" Nebula asked. Rad blushed heavily and he brought his phone to his lips and he kissed the screen. "Love you babe" she said. "Love you too baby" he said before Nebula hung up.

"Everything alright?" Irissia asked her as she walked towards her. "Yeah. I was just calling my friends to let them know that I'm okay" Nebula responded as she typed something in her phone. A soft _'woosh'_ was heard and Nebula turned off her phone and it in her pocket. "You are probably still confused as to what is going on here are you not?" Irissia asked her. "A little I guess. I was made in a lab and I have powers so I'm not really that freaked out. Strange things happen" Nebula shrugged. "Allow me to explain how it all works. Please follow me" Irissia said as she started to walk away. Eventually she and Nebula arrived back at the Egyptian Exhibit. When they walked in, they saw Ahkmenrah chasing Craig who was carrying Ahkmenrah's crown. "Craig! Give that back! Craig!" Ahkmenrah was yelling at Craig while chasing him. "Ahem" Irissia said as she cleared her throat. That got both of their attention and they looked at her. "Craig, give Ahkmenrah back his crown" Irissia said in a calm voice. Craig then gave Ahkmenrah back his crown. Ahkmenrah smiled and he kissed Irissia's cheek. "Now then, Nebula, this tablet is what brings everyone here to life each and every night. It's magic needs to be rejuvenated by moonlight. Hence why every night, Ahkmenrah or his father holds the tablet to the light of the moon. You see, without moonlight, the tablet begins to lose it's magic and we all revert back to what we really are" Irissia told Nebula as she explained everything. Nebula stared in awe as she listened to Irissia's explanation "That is so cool" Nebula breathed out in awe.

"Now then, tell us what you heard before you came here. How long do we have to prepare?" Irissia said to Nebula. "Right. Well, I didn't hear it, Mama Bi did. You see, Foxtail is technically part of a team called P.O.I.N.T with Mama Bi and she overheard that Foxtail kidnapped Rad, brought someone by the name of Kahmunrah back to life, and had drained all the powers from the heroes that she captured. All I know is that Rad managed to escape with his powers. Mama Bi freed and then healed him while everyone was sleeping. She is keeping me updated while she plays innocent to Foxtail's plan" Nebula explained.

"I'm still not sure what else Foxtail's planning but I know that I have to be ready" Nebula said

*****Please, let me love**


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3: Aiden 2.0

_Song is Alive from Jekyll and Hyde_

The next early morning, an agent woke up Aiden and Kahmunrah before the sun had risen and guided them to where Foxtail was waiting outside of a room. "There you two are" She said as she typed something into a keypad. A door then opened and she motioned for them to go into the room. "Per your request Kahmunrah, I have gathered some artifacts. Do what you must. Contact me once you are finished here" Foxtail told Kahmunrah. "Very well" Kahmunrah said before Foxtail walked away.

Aiden yawned and Kahmunrah shoved him into the room before Foxtail put a hand on his shoulder. "Kahmunrah, do you remember where the tablet is?" Foxtail asked. "No, but I bet wherever my brother is, it is bound to be there too. Along with _her_" Kahmunrah replied to Foxtail. Foxtail walked into the room with Kahmunrah. She glanced over at Aiden who was surprisingly asleep against a nearby wall inside the room. "You wanna wake the kid up?" she asked. "Very well. I am not going out with him looking like well, him. Did you get what I asked you to?" Kahmunrah asked Foxtail. "Yes. I don't see why you wanted this but fine" Foxtail said as she grabbed a few boxes from a nearby table handed them to Kahmunrah. Kahmunrah took the box and put it behind him. Foxtail left and Kahmunrah pushed Aiden off of the wall that he was sleeping against to wake him up. "Get up kid. Time for us to go" Kahmunrah said. Aiden groaned and he slowly stood up and looked around. "Where are we going?" Aiden asked groggily. "You shall see in a moment" Kahmunrah said as he grabbed Aiden by the arm and lead him to another part of the room. "What are we doing?" Aiden asked after Kahmunrah closed the door. "Before we leave, we must do something about, _this. _It is simply too embarrassing!" Kahmunrah said as he forced Aiden to sit down. "What? What are you doing?" Aiden asked frightened and confused. "Just hush and let me do my thing" Kahmunrah said coldly. After forcing Aiden to change while blindfolded, Kahmunrah forced him to sit down again and took off the blindfold. "What's going on?" Aiden asked as he felt something pushing on his eyelid. "Just sit still and don't look!" Kahmunrah ordered him. A few more minutes passed and Kahmunrah finally spoke again. "You can open your eyes now" Kahmunrah said as Aiden stood up and looked in the mirror. "Wow. Is this really me?!" Aiden asked in shocked as he saw his new look. "And for the finishing touch, a _magical ancient wesekh _to complete your transformation" Kahmunrah said as he put the wesekh around Aiden's shoulders. "I shall see you later at the shuttle hanger. Don't be late!" Kahmunrah said as he walked off while Aiden stood by the mirror mesmerized by his new look.

"What is this feeling of power and drive?!" Aiden began to sing as he clenched his hands. "I've never known? I feel alive!" Aiden continued to sing as his hands glowed. "Where does this feeling of power derive? Making me know, why I'm alive?" Aiden asked himself as his eyes began to glow. "Like the night, it's a secret! Sinister, dark, and unknown! I do not know what I seek, but, I won't be so alone! I have a thirst that I cannot deprive! Never have I felt so alive! There is no battle I couldn't survive! Feeling like this, feeling alive!" He sang confidentiality. He then exited the room. He looked out of one of the large windows at the moon that was slowly disappearing over the horizon. "Like the moon, an enigma. Lost and alone in the night! Damned by some heavenly stigma, but blazing with light! It's the feeling of being alive! Filled with evil, and truly alive! It's the truth that cannot be denied! It's the feeling of having newfound might!" Aiden sang as he got to the shuttle hanger. He then located a shuttle and he got in. He closed the door behind him and the shuttle took off. He was quickly transported to New York. While he was looking over the area from the sky, he spotted Nebula walking on the sidewalk. "Wait! What's this? Sweet miss! I thought I had lost you! It's fate! What bliss! Sweet miss! Your folly will cost you dear! My dear, you'll see! You'll never escape me! I'm here, I fear. And you will pay dear. My dear…" he said darkly as he landed and crept behind her. She then walked through the petting zoo that was in the park. "Animals trapped behind bars in the zoo, need to run rampant and free! Predators live on the prey they pursue. This time, the predator's me!" Aiden sang as he used his powers to release all the animals from their cages. Lust, like a raging desire, fills my whole soul with its curse! Burning with primitive fire,berserk and perverse! Tonight, I'll finally make you mine, Conquer all the odds, tonight! I'll take what is mine, no matter what the odds! He continued to sing as he flew towards 'The American Museum of Natural History' that Nebula was walking into. "And I feel I'll live on forever! With Nebula at last by my side!" Aiden sang as he projected a figure of Nebula in the palm of his hand. "And we'll show the world that tonight, and forever the night to remember is the night of tonight!" Aiden continued to sing as he landed behind the gate that lead to the back of the museum's lot. He began to scan the area for exits and where vents were for a sneak attack. "What a feeling to be so alive! I have never seen me so alive! Such a feeling of evil inside! That's the feeling of having newfound might! With this feeling of being alive! There's a new me I see come alive! It's a truth that cannot be denied! There's no feeling like having newfound might!" Aiden finished singing before laughing maniacally and entering the museum.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4: First Attack

Once he was inside, Aiden began to sneak around the museum and into the basement. Once he was in the basement, he called Foxtail. "I'm inside. I'm in the basement."Aiden said over the phone. "Good! Wait until I give you the signal" Foxtail said and she hung up. "About time you got here! Has the sun set yet?" Kahmunrah said as he burst out of the shipping box. "Almost. A few more minutes" Aiden told Kahmunrah as he looked at his watch. Kahmunrah then smiled evilly and once Aiden saw that the coast was clear, the two of them snuck out of the basement just in time for sunset. As they were walking towards the Egypt exhibit, Aiden noticed a bright glow coming from the exhibit. "What is that?" Aiden asked in wonder as they approached the exhibit. "That would be the tablet. Come on, hurry up before _he _wakes up" Kahmunrah said as the two entered the exhibit. The two of them hid behind a display and watched as a girl with blue skin, eyes, and hair with pointed ears entered the room and unlocked the glass door to let one of the mummies out. "There she is! Nebula, my one true love!" Aiden whispered dreamily to Kahmunrah.

"Quiet!" Kahmunrah whispered as he put his hand over Aiden's mouth. After everyone got out of their sarcophagus, five mummies appeared next to Nebula. "Who are they and what are they doing near my Nebula?" Aiden whispered angrily as he prepared to attack. "Calm down, those are my parents and my baby brother. And over there, is my brother's friend" Kahmunrah told him as he pointed to them from the shadows "Do you see that mummy over there?" Kahmunrah asked as he pointed to a female mummy. "Yes" Aiden responded. "That's Irissia. The woman that _should _have been mine!" Kahmunrah said. "I see… We both have a woman whom we love that choose to run off with someone else Who knew that we had that in common?" Aiden mused. "Yes well, at least you don't have a brother that your parents and everyone else favors over you" Kahmunrah said. "Actually, I do but it's my sister. My older sister to be precise. Everyone thinks that she's so smart, pretty, and talented. I'm the one that everyone forgets about. I bet that mom and dad will give her the family's magic tools. She thinks she's all that just because she's popular! And so what if she always hangs out with the girl of my dreams" Aiden ranted as he hung his head and an image of him watching Nebula from the shadows. She was laughing with an arm behind Azra as they walked to class appeared in his head. For a moment Kahmunrah felt sympathetic for him. Until he heard him ranting about Rad. "It's a good thing I'm here then. We both want to take out our siblings and get the girl that should have been ours" Kahmunrah said. Aiden smiled widely. His smile then faltered. "But I don't wanna hurt my sister. Azra's always been nice to me. It's everyone else but Azra and Nebula that I want to be rid of" Aiden said. "Listen to me kid, if you want the girl of your dreams, you have to get rid of whoever stands in your way" Kahmunrah said before poking his head around the corner. "Get ready. It's almost time" Kahmunrah said to Aiden. "Right" Aiden said as he summoned his staff and clutched it closer to his body. Suddenly, they heard voices walking towards them. "Sounds like they are leaving" Aiden whispered quietly. After looking around the corner after the voices had left the room, Aiden noticed the tablet hanging on the wall. "Is that it over there?" Aiden asked curiously in a whisper. "Of course it is! You can stop whispering now. They are gone" Kahmunrah said as he walked around the corner and towards the tablet.

As Kahmunrah and Aiden were about to grab the tablet, they heard a voice. "I will be there in just a moment!" They heard the voice call. They quickly hid behind a sarcophagus. They heard the voice approach the tablet. Suddenly, Kahmunrah jumped up and lunged behind the person. Before the person could reach the tablet, Kahmunrah had one of his arms around their neck while the other held their arms around their back. "So lovely to see you again my dear Irissia" Kahmunrah said as he held her tighter. "Ka-Kahmunrah? What are you doing here?" Irissia tried to say in between breaths. Irissia then began to open her mouth to yell out for help when Aiden pointed his staff at her chest. "Not a word or else…" Aiden warned her as his staff began to glow. "Is everything alright in here?" They heard another voice ask as well as the sound of heavy clanking armor. "Say everything is fine!" Kahmunrah ordered Irissia to say as he tightened his hold on her neck and Aiden's staff began to glow brighter. "Ev-Everything is fine Elaine. I will be out in a moment" Irissia said as Kahmunrah loosened his grip so she could speak. "Very well. If you're certain" they heard Elaine say.

Aiden lowered his staff and nodded at Kahmunrah. Aiden walked over to the Anubis guards and he made a mysterious smoke appear around them. "You will now serve me and me alone. Your loyalty is to me and if you forget there will be consequences" he said darkly. "Make sure that no one enters this room" he ordered. The guards raised their staffs and held them in an 'X' to block the doorway. "What's our next move your highness?" Aiden asked. "What do you think you idiot?! Grab the tablet!" Kahmunrah said coldly as he tightened his grip on Irissia. Aiden nodded and walked over to the tablet. "Incredible" he mused as he ran his fingers over the tablet. "Such power! Such endless potential!" he said as he grabbed the tablet and admired it. "Stop manhandling it! Now that I have what I want, let's get out of here!"Kahmunrah ordered. "Go prepare the cages" he ordered. "Wait! Give me the tablet" he demanded before Aiden could leave. Aiden hesitated before he handed Kahmunrah the tablet. "Only I am to enter. I will be back shortly" he ordered the guards. The guards moved their staffs out of the way to let him exit. Once Aiden was out of the room, they moved their staffs back to block the doorway. "You'll never get away with this Kahmunrah!" Irissia said as Kahmunrah tightened his grip even more. "But my dear, I already have" he said menacingly as he forced Irissia to walk with him. Just as they stepped out of the exhibit, they were stopped by Ahkmenrah, Larry, Atilla, Teddy, Tilly, Laa, Elaine, Lancelot, Octavious, Jedadiah, and Nick who were all holding weapons. "Stop right there Kahmunrah!" Larry ordered as he held up his flashlight. "Let her go Kahmunrah!" Ahkmenrah said angrily. "Yeah and give us back the tablet!" Tilly said boldly as she held up a club from the neanderthals. Kahmunrah then smirked and begun to laugh. "Oh no. You won't get your way this time little brother! You see, I'm in control now and now, you get only one! Either I hand you the girl or the tablet. Make your choice. I'm a very busy person and I haven't got all day. "So, what's it gonna be? Your most prized possession or the love of your life?" Kahmunrah said impatiently. While Kahmunrah's attention was focused on Ahkmenrah, Nick slipped a little object into Larry's hand. "I'll tell you what, the Buzzer of Eternal Joy in exchange for both of them" Larry said as he tried to get the tablet and Irissia.

Just then, a loud zapping was heard followed by screams and an evil laugh. What is this Buzzer of Eternal Joy that you speak of?" Kahmunrah asked him as Aiden entered the room with a satisfied look on his face. "I thought I told those idiots that no one is allowed to enter but me! I'll have to destroy them later" Aiden said to himself. "They say that whoever wears it, it will make all of your desires come true! "You mean a joy buzzer? It's pranking device that consists of a coiled spring inside of a disc that is worn in the palm of the hand. When the wearer shakes hands with another person, a button on the disc releases the spring, which rapidly unwinds creating a vibration that feels somewhat like an electric shock to someone not expecting it" Aiden explained. "Look at Mr. Encyclopedia over here" Larry mumbled. "You never told me that this place is full of historical figures that are just waiting to be under my- I mean our- control" Aiden said.

"Who is that?" Ahkmenrah asked. "This is Aiden. He's like the little brother I always wanted" Kahmunrah responded. "But I'm your little brother" Ahkmenrah said. "Yes, unfortunately that is true. However, he's the one I have always _wanted_. I mean look at this deranged face! If I didn't know any better I'd say that we were twins!" Kahmunrah responded happily as he smushed Aiden's face with one hand.

"Craig! Come back her with my pho- Aiden?" Nebula asked carefully as she spotted Aiden. "Nebula my dearest! It's so wonderful to see you" he said excitedly. "Aiden, what's going on? What are you doing? Why do you have the tablet?" she asked worriedly. "We have what we need. Let's hurry up and get out of here" Kahmunrah said. "Yoink!" Craig said as he unexpectedly ran behind Aiden and grabbed the tablet before running off. "Forget the tablet, let's get her into a cage and grab who we need" Aiden ordered. "Forgive me my love" Aiden said to Nebula. He then raised his staff and shot a large beam at her. When he fired the beam, it hit Ahkmenrah, Larry, Atilla, Teddy, Tilly, Laa, Octavious, Jedadiah, and Nick. Lancelot's eyes widened as the beam was aimed at Elaine. Elaine closed her eyes and she flinched as the beam was about to hit her. She then slowly opened her eyes when she realized that the beam did not hit her.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5: Lancelot's Sacrifice

Song is Evermore from the live action Beauty and The Beast

Elaine's eyes widened when she saw Lancelot frozen in place in front of her. A strange noise was then heard from Aiden's wrist. Aiden pressed a button and Foxtail's voice was heard. "Where are you and why aren't you back at headquarters?!" she demanded. Aiden looked at Kahmunrah and sighed. "Let's get out of here. The boss wants us back at base" Aiden said as he turned away and motioned for Kahmunrah to follow him. "Grab the others and let's go!" Kahmunrah said as he motioned to the exhibits that were knocked out. "Need me to knock her out?" he asked while motioning his staff to Irissia. "You do and I will knock YOU out!" Kahmunrah scolded. Aiden shrugged and with one final wave of his staff, the exhibits disappeared in a cloud of smoke with them.

Once the smoke cleared, they found themselves back at P.O.I.N.T headquarters. "Did your men bring the cages to where they need to be?" Aiden asked. Foxtail nodded. "Good. If you need me, I'll be preparing for the next phase" Aiden said before he sauntered out of the room.

Once Aiden arrived in his personal lab, he sat down in front of one of the computers. "Let's see.. Yes, they'll do nicely. Hmm… If I know my Nebbie, I know that she'll call Bianca. I'll have Foxtail keep an eye on her. Just incase, let's see who can melt her. Ooooh she'll do nicely" he mused as he did his research on the computer. "Now what to do about Theodore Roosevelt. He's made out of the same substance as the knight. I might as well test out what causes him the most pain while I get whatever information I need since I know he won't tell me willingly" he said. He then called for an agent and within moments, an agent arrived and saluted to him "Get the knight to Chamber Number Eight" he ordered. The agent nodded and ran off to do his bidding.

Moments later, Aiden walked into the chamber. "You do realize that now, you are at my mercy, don't you? You wouldn't be alive now if it wasn't for me.

I saw your little sacrifice back at the museum you know. You do realize that despite knowing that doing so saved her freedom, it only jeopardized not only your freedom, but your chances of consistently living. I can end your life in an instant. Or, you can tell me what I want to know without any complaining" Aiden said coldly. "And what would that be?" Lancelot asked. "Where is Excalibur? I desire it's powers" Aiden said. Lancelot went silent and Aiden raised an eyebrow. "Oh? I see… Very well. You know, I can be generous when I get what I want. I'll let you go if you tell me what I want to know. Still not talking huh?" he said as he removed a torch from the wall. "You appear to be made out of the same substance as Theodore Roosevelt. Let's see what can cause you the most pain" he said as he held the torch up to Lancelot. Just then, the intercom made a small 'ding'. "Aiden! Get your butt to Sector C! Now!" Foxtail roared over the intercom. Aiden sighed and put the torch back on the wall with a sigh. "Enjoy your freedom while you have it" he warned before he walked out of the room.

"I once thought I had it all. I was the master of my fate! I never needed anybody else. I learned the truth too late.." he sang as he thought of his past.

"I'll never shake away this pain. I close my eyes and she's still there! I let her sneak right into my heart! I never noticed that she cared!" He sang as he thought of Elaine and how he still deeply loves her.

"Now I know she'll never love me! Even if I melt away! She still torments me

calm me, hurt me, move me, come what may! Wasting in this lonely place, waiting by this old cell door. I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in and be with me forever more" he sang as he thought of Elaine storming into the room and embracing him.

"I'll rage against the trials of love! I curse the fading of the light" he sang as he saw a light shining from the small window. He began to struggle against the chains as he tried to break free.

"Though she's already oh so far beyond my reach! She's never out of sight" He sang as he tried to reach out for the light.

"Now I know she would never love me! Even as I melt away, she will still inspire me! Be a part of everything I do! " he sang as a vision of Elaine appeared, only to begin to fade from his sight.

"Wasting behind my lonely cell door! Waiting for an open door. I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in! And as the long, long nights begin, I'll think of all that might have been, waiting here forever more" he sang as the chains seemed to tighten around his wrists the more he struggled against them.

Just then, the door opened and Aiden walked in. "Oh goodie, you're still here. Well I mean you have to… There is nowhere else you could have gone" he mused as he closed the door and walked up to Lancelot. "It seems that chains have gotten tighter" he said to himself. "You've been trying to escape haven't you?" he asked rhetorically. He then ran a hand through his hair and he sighed. He held a hand out and his staff appeared in his hand. "You've left me with no choice" he said as he held the staff in front of Lancelot. He breathed deeply and he closed his eyes.

"Betray your mind, betray your heart. For starting now you will be part. Of the master plan that I have sown. It is your soul that I now own. As you fall deeper under my spell. Your body is now a hollow shell" he chanted. Lancelot's eyes widened as he felt his life force being sucked out of him. His head dropped and when he raised his head, Aiden smirked at the sight of his eyes that changed from blue to a deep green. With a snap of his fingers, Lancelot was released and he dropped to the ground. "Stand up! It's time that you meet your comrades" Aiden said darkly.

The door opened and a group of figures entered the room. "You already know Guenevere and Arthur" he said as he motioned to a male and a female. "This is Heartbreaker and her minion Violetta. They live for revenge" he said as he motioned to a woman with blue skin, red makeup, and purple hair and a girl with purple skin and dark blue makeup.

"This is Atilla's father Mundzuk. According to history, During his infanthood, his father always ignored him while he was pillaging. That is until he grew up. He became leader of the Huns and started to pillage and trying to take over countries and ripping people apart. Let's see how the so called 'Leader of the Huns' react when his dear old daddy shows up" Aiden said as he motioned to the larger male of the group.

"This is Irissia's father, King Narmer. Kahmunrah told me that he was a dictator. And this is her eldest brother Horusaha, who was the best fighter and the general of their most elite force" he explained. "Her highness should react quite _nicely _to seeing them again" he said sarcastically.

"When I was hiding in the museum, I noticed a certain couple. For them, we have Alice Lee & Edith Carow. The REAL Theodore Roosevelt's wives and Toussaint Charbonneau. He is the REAL Sacagawea's husband" he said as he motioned to the two women and another male

"As for the Capuchin's, I have jaguars, cougars, coyotes, snakes, crocodiles and many different kind of birds of prey. They are with Foxtail at the moment. For some reason..." he explained. An unidentified woman then cleared her throat. "This fireball, pun intended, is Lady Succubus. She has intense fire powers so she is to melt Ice Queen if she gets in our way" he explained as he motioned to a woman with long brownish-red hair, long red horns, a red mask, red makeup, a black and red bodysuit, a belt with the letters 'L' and 'S' intertwining, and long red boots.

"Aiden! Get your army to the hovercrafts this instant! We're leaving!" he heard Foxtail say over the intercom. Aiden smiled evilly and he turned to his small army. "Let the games begin" he said darkly.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6: The Final Battle?

_Song is Playing With The Big Boys from The Prince Of Egypt_

When Aiden arrived, he saw Foxtail with Shadowy Figure and Kahmunrah talking by what he assumed to be Foxtail's shuttle due to all the animals that were occupying it. "I assume she's gone?" he inquired. Foxtail nodded. "According to our cameras, she left very early this morning" she explained. "Good" Aiden said as he and his small army got into his designated shuttle. Once Foxtail gave the order, everyone's shuttles took off towards New York.

When Aiden, Foxtail, and the rest finally arrived, it was almost dusk. The sun was almost about to set when the shuttles landed in a remote location. "Let's move" Foxtail ordered once everyone was out of the shuttles. Aiden clutched his staff tightly in anticipation. "Calm down Aiden. Remember, in battle, you need to keep a cool head. Don't forget to get the tablet this time" Foxtail reprimanded. Aiden grumbled and rolled his eyes as the Foxtail began to tell them about her plan before they had to begin their long walk to the museum.

Once they arrived, Kahmunrah stopped Aiden as he exited his shuttle. "Too bad this night can't last forever. You would have more time to defeat those goodie goodies and show off to that girl that you like" he said. "Technically it could" Aiden responded. He then raised his staff.

"Oh moonlight hear me plead. I wish to forever bask in your beauty. Use my might and power immortal and forever make this night eternal" he chanted as his staff began to glow bright. It then shot a large and dark beam of light into the moon. The moon began to glow darkly and he then turned to Kahmunrah with a smirk. "See?" he said coyly. "You sure showed me" Kahmunrah said slyly as he and everyone made their way to the museum.

Meanwhile in the museum, "Girl, calm down. Your pacing is making me dizzy" Tilly said as Nebula paced around the lobby. "Sorry. I can't help it. How else am I supposed to react when Mama Bi texts me and says that she and reinforcement are on their way?" she questioned rhetorically as she sat down next to Tilly. "So what sort of help are we getting?" Tilly asked. "It could be anyone. I come from a town full of heroes" she responded. "So… Can we expect any flying heroes or someone in black with a deep voice?" Tilly asked and Nebula started to laugh. The doors then opened and Bianca stepped in with Azra, Gar, Carol, Ko, Enid, and Rad. "Guys!" Nebula greeted happily as she ran and hugged everyone. "Hi Raddie" Nebula beamed as she pulled away from Rad's hug with her arms still around Rad's shoulders. "Hi Nebs" Rad said as the couple smiled lovingly at each other. Bianca then cleared her throat. "As much as I adore romance, we need to get a plan together" Bianca said. "Right" Nebula said as she and Rad released each other. "Hey guys" they heard Larry say as he entered the building. "Sundown already?" Nebula asked. Larry nodded and all of the exhibits came to life. "Your majesty, if you would" Nebula asked Ahkmenrah after he entered the room. "Of course and please, call me Ahkmenrah" he said. He then let out a whistle and everyone turned their attention to him.

"Alright everyone, listen up! We just got word that the really bad people who took our friends are on their way to take the tablet. You all know where you need to be so be ready and expect the unexpected" Larry said to the crowd. As he kept addressing the crowd, Nebula turned to Ahkmenrah and put a hand on his arm. "Don't worry, we'll get her back" she said reassuringly. Ahkmenrah sighed and pat Nebula's hand. "I do hope that she is alright" he said as Nebula removed her hand.

The doors then opened once more to reveal Foxtail. "Foxtail? What are you doing?" Bianca asked in shock. She let out a gasp when she saw Aiden, Kahmunrah, and their large crowd.

"Aiden?" Azra gasped. "Hello sister" Aiden greeted coldly. "What are you doing?" she asked worriedly. "What does it look like? I'm- I mean_ we're_ taking the tablet" he responded. "Why? What happened to my sweet brother? The one who loves puzzles, reading, and practicing magic for the good of the world? The one who loves watching game shows with Nana and getting every answer right? Where's _my_ Aiden?" Azra pleaded. "That Aiden is long gone and I know for a fact that you won't join me so I won't even waste my breath. So move aside or _I will _move you myself" he threatened as he pointed his staff at his sister. Azra summoned her own staff and clutched it tight as she pointed it at him. "I don't want to hurt you. I love you Aiden and I _know_ that the real you is still there" she said. "I told you. That Aiden is DEAD!" he shouted as he fired a blast at Azra. She managed to summon a magic shield to protect her from the attack.

"And don't think that we forgot about you" Kahmunrah said. He then snapped his fingers and two figures walked to the front while dragging Irissia. "Since I know that you won't hand the tablet over willingly, I thought that I would try this again. You hand over the tablet and I shall hand over your beloved" Kahmunrah bargained. "Don't do it! I'll be fine" Irissia yelled to him. "Let her go Kahmunrah!" Ahkmenrah yelled to him while gripping the tablet tighter. Laa grunted and raised his club as he charged at Aiden. Aiden stepped aside and scoffed at the weak attempt and raised his staff. "Kahmunrah, forget about them for now. I need to concentrate for the spell. Keep them away from me" he said. He took a deep breath and he got ready to chant.

"By the power of Ra...

Mut... Nut... Khnum... Ptah...

Nephthys... Nekhbet... Sobek... Sekhment...

Sokar... Selket... Reshpu... Wadjet...

Anubis... Anukis...

Seshmu... Meshkent... Hemsut... Tefnut...

Heket... Mafdet...

Ra... Mut... Nut... Ptah...

Hemsut... Tefnut... Sokar... Selket...

Seshmu... Reshpu... Sobek... Wadjet...

Heket... Mafdet... Nephthys... Nekhbet... Ra..." As Aiden chanted, green fog started to appear around him.

Azra gasped in horror and Nebula turned to her. "That spell… It's a forbidden spell!

It gives him unlimited power at the cost of him giving up his true self to be pure evil! He'll lose his emotions and he'll go heartless!" she cried. "Isn't it just fantastic?!" Kahmanuah asked proudly. "Aiden, please stop! You know what the cost is to use this spell" she pleaded. "Silence! You never knew what it was like to live in your shadow! It's always been Azra this, Azra that! I am so sick and tired of it! I know that I'll lose my emotions! I can't take all the abuse of others! I'm not you and I'll never be you! They now see me! As a monster yes, but now they finally see me and not you!" Aiden yelled maniacally.

"So you think you've got friends in high places? With the power to put us on the run?" Kahmunrah asked rhetorically. "We'll tear those smiles off your faces. They'll know what power is when I am done" Aiden sang "We" Kahmunrah said sharply as he looked at Aiden "You're playing with the big boys now" Kahmunrah said as he looked at his foes with a deranged look in his eyes. "Playing with the big boys now" Aiden sang. "Oh that's pretty" Kahmunrah said as Aiden summoned a dark sword and handed it to him. "Every spell and gesture, proves you who's the best! You're

Playing with the big boys now" Kahmunrah sang

"You're playing with the big boys now" Aiden sang as the green fog began to paralyze his foes. "You're playing with the big boys now! Stop this foolish mission" Kahmunrah sang as the exhibits began to struggle to break free of the fog

"Watch a true magician! Give an exhibition how" Aiden sang as he summoned more weapons for the large crowd

"Pick up your silly twig, boy. You're playing with the big boys now!"Kahmunrah sang as he motioned to Larry to pick up his flashlight. "By the power of Ra! Mut, Nut, Khnum, Ptah

Sobek, Sekhmet, Sokar, Selket

Anubis, Anukis

Hemsut, Tefnut, Meshkent, Mafdet…" The crowd chanted with Aiden and Kahmunrah. The fog then started to become thicker and one by one, the exhibits began to fall to their knees.

"You're playing with the big boys now! You're playing with the big boys now! By the might of Horus, you will kneel before us! Kneel our splendorous power…" Kahmunrah and Aiden sang in perfect unison."You put up a front" Aiden said

"You put up a fight and just to show we feel no spite" Kahmunrah said venomously as he gazed to his brother who was trying to stand up and protect the tablet. "You can be our acolyte"Aiden said. "But first, boy, it's time to bow" Kahmunrah said as he pointed to the ground. "Bow down!" The crowd chanted as they bowed before them. "Or it's your own grave you'll dig, boy. You're playing with the big boys now! Playing with the big boys now!" Kahmunrah and Aiden sang. Azra noticed that Aiden's colors were slowly draining. "Aiden please stop! Don't you see what the spell is doing to you?" Azra pleaded.

Aiden gazed at her coldly as he used his magic to bring Lancelot to the front of the crowd. "Lancelot?" Elaine gasped. "Don't bother trying to reach him. Every part of him is under my control" Aiden said darkly. Foxtail remained in the shadows as she watched Larry, Tilly, Bianca, Nebula, Gar, Carol, Enid, Ko, and Rad try to fight off the large crowd. Aiden let out a cry as Bianca shot him with a beam of ice. Foxtail clutched the remote as she glanced over to Mysterious Figure. "Go!" She ordered as she pressed a button on the remote. Shadowy Figure let out a pained cry as he was forced to obey and attack. He ran towards Bianca and landed a punch to her back. The impact caused her to go flying. He felt something in him snap when he heard her pained cry as she landed against the wall.

He ran towards her and gently elevated her body. "B-Bi?" he asked with tearful eyes. Bianca gasped and slowly reached for his hood. She then slowly removed to hood and was shocked to see Laserblast. "La- Laser?" she asked in disbelief. "What's going on?" he asked worriedly as he looked around to see everyone seemingly fighting for their lives. She explained what was happening and his mouth dropped and tears began to stream down is face. "I. I am so sorry! I never wanted to hurt you! Or anyone! I can't even remember what I did but I know that I had no choice! I felt like I was being controlled and I couldn't stop myself!" he cried. Bianca smiled softly and wiped the tears away. "It's okay. All that matters now is that you're back to normal and that you're here" she said. "Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" he asked worriedly. He then moved so his face was at Bianca's stomach.

"Hey little one, it's daddy. Are you alright in there? Thank you for keeping your mommy safe. I am so sorry if I hurt you. I hope you're okay because your mommy and I can't wait to see you" he said in between tears. "Sweetheart, I love you, really I do, but now we need to take down whoever is in control. We're both okay but we need to get serious" she said. He then let out another cry of pain as Foxtail approached the couple as she repeatedly pressed a button on the remote. "Foxtail?! Why are you doing this?!" Bianca cried as Laserblast continued to scream in pain while he tried to fight her control. "Foxtail, please stop! Can't you see that you're hurting him?!" she cried. "Of course! I do hope that he didn't hurt you and the baby. I want to see if the baby has powers that we could use" Foxtail responded with an evil grin. Nebula noticed the commotion and she quickly tackled Foxtail down to the ground and grabbed the remote out of her hand. She then stood up and threw it on the ground and broke it by stomping it into a million pieces.

The room suddenly got colder and a man in a blue suit with a dark blue helmet entered the room with a woman that had slightly darker purple hair, light purple highlights, and purple eyes. She was in a black and white suit with music notes on it. "Mom? Dad?" she questioned. "Technically yes. For now, call us HyperFreeze and Miss Musica" her mom said. A part of the ceiling broke and Doctor Greyman entered in a hoverchair with weapons on it. "Hello!" he said in a sing song voice as he began to fire the laser guns as the bad guys. Bianca clutched her head as she was forced to the ground.

A dark laugh was heard and Heartbreaker entered their vision with now dark Aiden behind her. Behind them was a large wall of ice and the floor was now frozen. "This is Bianca from an alternate reality! As we speak, the universe is tearing itself apart! Don't you fools know the universal rule? There can only be one of a person in a universe, and because of my spell, Heartbreaker here will be the Bianca of this reality while yours will fade away! It will be like she never even existed" Aiden explained coldly.

Suddenly, Bianca began to fade and she looked at Laserblast in horror. She gasped as she turned to dust in his arms and as he watched her float away in the nonexistent wind.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Deal

_Song is Let My People Go from The Prince Of Egypt_

Everyone froze as they watched Bianca fade away and get turned to ashes that blew away in a nonexistent wind. Foxtail fell to her knees as the tears fell from her eyes. Laserblast looked at Aiden and Heartbreaker with hot tears in his eyes. "What's with the tears? Bianca is here. Well, not your reality Bianca. But an even better one" Aiden said as he motioned to Heartbreaker. "Aiden! What in the world did you do!" Foxtail roared.

"I sent her away" he stated. "But that wasn't part of the plan!" She thundered. "It may have not been a part of_ your _plan, but it was part of_ mine_! Everything is all going just as I planned" he said wickedly. "Just what do you think you're doing?" Foxtail asked angrily. "What does it look like? I'm finally taking over your trivial operation" he answered bluntly as if he was mocking Foxtail -which he was- and Foxtail could only stare in shock as Aiden twirled his staff in his hand.

"That's not all my spells can do" he said. He then snapped his fingers and almost all of the exhibits rose from the ground with glowing eyes. "It seems that not everyone fell victim to the spell… Oh well… Time for the real fun to begin" he said to himself.

"I send a curse of fear and hate into your house, into your head, into your streams, into your sheets, into your drink, into your bread, upon your cattle, on your sheep, upon your oxen in your field, into your dreams, into your sleep! Until you break, until you yield, I send the swarm, I send the horde! Thus saith the Lords" Aiden chanted as Kahmunrah stood next to him to gaze at the battle that began to become violent.

"Once we called you brother

Once we thought the chance to make you laugh

Was all we ever wanted" Ahkmenrah and Azra sang

"I send the thunder from the sky

I send the fire raining down" Aiden chanted as if he did not hear them

"And even now I wish the Gods had chose another

Serving as your foes on their behalf

It's the last thing that we wanted" Azra sang as she tried to get Aiden to listen

"I send a hail of burning ice

On ev'ry field, on ev'ry town" Aiden chanted as the exhibits attacked whoever was not under the spell's control.

"Please just come home

All this pain and devastation

How it tortures me inside" Azra sang as she clutched her chest

"All the innocent who suffer

From your stubbornness and pride" Ahkmenrah sang

"I send the locusts on the wind

Such as the world has never seen

On every leaf, on every stalk

Until there's nothing left of green

I send my scourge, I send my sword

Thus saith the Lords" Aiden chanted louder as Azra summoned her own staff and fired a blast at him

"You who I called brother

Why must you call down another blow?" Ahkmenrah sang as he fought Kahmunrah

"I send my scourge, I send my sword" the crowd chanted

"Let our people go" Azra sang pleadingly

"Thus saith the Lords" the crowd sang

"Thus saith the Lords" Ahkmenrah and the crowd sang

"You who I called sister

How could you have come to hate me so?

Is this what you wanted?

"I send the swarm, I send the horde" the crowd chanted as they kept the spell going while Aiden was momentarily stopped.

"Then let my heart be hardened

And never mind how high the cost may grow

This will still be so

I will never let your people go" Aiden sang as more and more of his colors began to fade. "Thus saith the Lords" The crowd sang. "Thus saith the Lords" Ahkmenrah sang. "We will not" Aiden and Kahmunrah sang as they fought their sibling. Let your people go" they sang while Azra and Ahkmenrah sang "my people go". Ahkmenrah and Kahmunrah clashed swords while Azra and Aiden clashed staffs.

"I see you finally grew up baby brother" Kahmunrah said snarkly to Ahkmenrah as he stared sharply into his eyes. "I will do anything for the love of my life" Ahkmenrah answered sharply as he pushed his sword blade closer to Kahmunrah's blade. "Ha! Love of your life? That's something debatable!" Kahmunrah said as he pushed his blade closer to Ahkmenrah. The two of them then started to push their blades back and forth.

Azra fired a ball of energy at Aiden and Aiden in turn fired one of his own at Azra. "Aiden. I'm only going to say this one last time. Please stop this unnecessary violence and fighting and come home with me" she pleaded. "You mean come home with you just to go back to being compared to you?" He spat rhetorically. I'll tell you what Sister Dear, surrender now and I'll return them to their original states. Aiden then snapped his fingers and Iris, Lancelot, Laa, and many other exhibits appeared out of nowhere. Their eyes were cold and devoid of any emotion or consciousness. "Oh how rude of me. You may notice that there a few new faces" Aiden said as many figures came out and made the weapons that they wielded apparent. "First, we have Atilla's father Mundzuk. According to history, during Atilla's infanthood, his father always ignored him while he was pillaging and doing whatever. Doesn't this sound familiar? Someone being ignored by someone who was supposed to care?" Aiden pointed to the man who was fighting and overpowering Atillia.

"As for you baby brother, you remember one of the greatest kings to ever rule over Egypt?! Other than me of course. Your _beloved_ Irissia's father, King Narmer! And who is to forget Egypt's greatest soldier and general to Egypt's most elite and deadly forces. King Horusaha!" Kahmunrah said as Narmer and Horusaha stepped out from the crowd ready to attack.

"And here is a little treat for you Elaine!" Aiden said as he looked at Elaine. You remember Guenevere?" he said as he motioned to a female. "The person who obliterated Ice Queen is Heartbreaker and this is her minion Violetta. They live for revenge" he said as he motioned to a woman with blue skin, red makeup, and purple hair and a girl with purple skin and dark blue makeup.

"When I was observing when I was here last, I noticed a certain couple. For them, we have Alice Lee & Edith Carow. The REAL Theodore Roosevelt's wives and Toussaint Charbonneau. He is the REAL Sacagawea's husband" he said as he motioned to the two women and another male.

"As for the Capuchin's, I have their natural enemies! Jaguars, cougars, coyotes, snakes, crocodiles and many different kinds of birds of prey" he explained. An unidentified and tall woman then cleared her throat. "This is Lady Succubus. She has intense fire powers. She is to melt Ice Queen if she gets in our way. However, Heartbreaker already took care of her" he explained as he motioned to the woman with long brownish-red hair.

"So what do you say Sister Dear? Surrender now and your friends are spared" Aiden barganed. Azra looked around at her new friends fighting and being overpowered by their loved ones and enemies. She let out a sigh before she turned her attention back to her brother. When she opened her mouth to speak, she looked straight into Aiden's cold and emotionless eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A Sister's Heartbreak

'_Song is Lullaby For A Princess'_

"Well Sister Dear? What will it be?" he asked harshly. Azra clenched her grip on her staff as it began to glow. A shoulder plate with a starry cape then appeared on her left arm"Aiden! This is enough! It's time for this all to stop" Azra responded. Aiden only blinked as she let out a staggered breath as she raised her staff. "I never wanted to do this but now I have no choice" she said. She then closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Fate has been cruel and awfully unkind. How could I have pushed you away? The blame was my own; the punishment, yours. The harmony's silent today. But into the stillness I'll bring you a song. And I will your company keep. Till your tired eyes and my lullabies have carried you softly to sleep" she sang as a light purple smoke surrounded Aiden.

"Once did a person who shone like the sun. Look out to the crowd and sigh. She smiled and said, "Surely, there is no body. So lovely with eyes as blue as the great were her looks and so brilliant her glory. That long was the shadow she cast. Which fell dark upon the young brother she grew only darker as days and nights passed. Soon did that person take notice that others. Did not give her brother his due. And neither had she loved him as he deserved. She watched as her brother's unhappiness grew" she sang as she thought of how she always unintentionally overshone Aiden and how she always saw him unhappy after every day of school.

"But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly. Takes hold of the mind of its host. And that foolish person did nothing to destruction of one who had needed her most" she sang as more smoke surrounded Aiden as she thought about how Aiden turning evil could have been her fault. Tears began to stream down her face as she continued to sing.

"Lullay my dear Aiden, goodnight brother mine. And rest now in moonlight's embrace. Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth. Through cloud, and through sky, and through space. Carry the peace and the coolness of night. And carry my sorrow in kind. Aiden, you're loved so much more than you know. May troubles be far from your mind. And forgive me for being so blind" the more she sang, the more tears that streamed down her face. "Azra? What are you doing?" Aiden asked, starting to sound genuinely scared as the smoke engulfed him.

"The years that will pass us. I would have never known. I'd never imagined. I'd face them on my own. May these thousand winters. Swiftly pass, I pray. I'll love you, I'll miss you . I hope you'll wake someday" she sang. "What's going on? What are you doing?!" he roared as the smoke completely engulfed his body.

"May all your dreams be sweet tonight. Safe upon your bed of moonlight

And know not of sadness, pain, or care. And when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there. Sleep...Sleep...Sleep…" she sang as Aiden struggled to be free of the smoke. His body then went limp and the smoke began to shine brightly. A light purple beam shot out of the smoke and into the sky. The smoke cleared and Azra dropped her staff before she fell to her knees with tears streaming down her face like waterfalls. Everyone who was under Aiden's spell froze in place before their eyes lost their dark glow.

They all looked around in confusion and Ahkmenrah slowly approached her and put a hand on her back. "I am very sorry. I am sure you will be okay. You had to do what you needed to do. I understand what you are going through" he comforted.

Nebula looked around and saw that her friends were okay and they were grouping back up with Laserblast, comforting him at the loss of his wife and unborn child. Nebula took out her phone and checked her notifications when she noticed Dexter slapping a crocodile on the snout as the crocodile tried to snap at him. She quickly changed the app she was on to her favorite app, the camera. She began to record this and laugh quietly so her laughter wouldn't be interrupting the audio of Dexter and the crocodile.

She then began to film everyone being reunited with their families. She smiled when she saw Irissia with her family. "Father, Borither, Listen" Irissia started to say as she took each of their hands in hers. "No daughter, you listen!" King Narmer said as he held her hand tighter. Irissia looked over at her brother who was doing the same as tears started to form in his eyes. "I can't say that I was happy about you marrying a weakling like him" Narmer started to say as he glanced at Ahkmenrah who was still fighting Kahmunrah. "But after seeing how much love he has for you and how you two ruled together, I am glad that you married him." Narmer said as tears started to form in his eyes. "He is a lot stronger than he appears. We underestimated him from the first moment we saw him and we are truly sorry" Hoursaha said as tears rolled down his face. "Father. Brother" Irissia said as tears started to form and roll down her face as she pulled them into a hug.

She then turned her camera to Atilla and his father. Keeping the camera on them, she walked over to Ahkmenrah. "What are they saying?" she asked quietly. Ahkmenrah then began to translate.

Suddenly, everyone heard yelling and Nebula quickly turned her phone to where it was coming from. Elaine was yelling at Guinevere and what really took them by surprise was when Elaine raised her hand back as she was yelling. She then threw her hand forward as hard as she could and whipping it across Guinevere's face. The sound from the slap echoed off the walls and everyone froze in place as Guinevere touched the now red handprint on her cheek. "Don't even think about getting in the way of my and my family ever again" she warned darkly before she stormed away.

Azra then turned to Ahkmenrah. "Perhaps I should send everyone back now?" she questioned. He nodded and Azra raided her staff. "All these creatures of force and might. Hear me now and take flight. Back to the time where you belong. And make right what has become wrong" she chanted as she raised her staff in the air. Her staff began to glow and everyone who Aiden brought was engulfed in a bright light before they disappeared into thin air.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Truth

"No! No no no no no! This is NOT how things are supposed to be!" they heard Kahmunrah yelling as he was pushed to the ground by Ahkmenrah. Ahkmenrah approached him and pointed as he glared at him. "It'd be best if you quit now brother!" Ahkmenrah said as he held his weapon to his throat as he forced him to stay on the ground. "Can you not see that you have been defeated once again?" Ahkmenrah warned. "Never! I would never be defeated by a weakling like you!" Kahmunrah said as he got up off the ground and pushed his weapon towards Ahkmenrah. "I got the kingdom and the perfect partner. Just surrender now and I shall consider allowing you to live" Ahkmenrah said as he moved his weapon a little closer.

"Did you not hear me? I said that I would never surrender to a weakling like you!" Kahmunrah thundered as he lunged to attack Ahkmenrah. Kahmunrah let out a growl when Ahkmenrah dodged his attack. "Something wrong Reborn? It seems you can't hold your own against your little brother" Foxtail mocked as she was fighting off HyperFreeze and Miss Musica. "It's Kahmunrah! And I am perfectly capable of handlin my baby brother on my own no problem you old hag!" Kahmunrah boasted as he forced Ahkmenrah on his knees. Foxtail was able to get free and she walked over to him.

"Good work. Now if you would just step aside so I can get what I came here for and leave" Foxtail said. "What makes you think that I'll let you defeat my lifelong enemy and get what was supposed to be promised to me? He's my brother so he is mine to destroy!" Kahmunrah argued. "Because I am the leader and I gave you an order!" Foxtail yelled. Unknown to them, Nebula aimed her camera at them and began filming their argument. "Oh please, you were never the leader! I was the one leading all of this!" Kahmunrah yelled. "We were based at _my_ headquarters and _I _was the one who made the plans and set them all up so henceforth _I'm_ the leader" Foxtail yelled. "Yes, but who here has more experience leading a large number of subjects and forcing them to listen and obey. You have your whatever you call it while _I_ on the other hand was ruling all of Lower Egypt!" he boasted in response. "At least I wasn't murdered by my own people and I never had any competition for To become Pharaoh or King or whatever position of power I wanted to be! Besides, judging by your own parent's decision to leave not only an entire kingdom, but a powerful and mystical artifact to your younger brother, which certainly proves why _I_ am the leader" Foxtail rebutted.

"Just what are you going on about?" Kahmunrah asked angrily. "Why don't you ask your father why you didn't get the crown" Foxtail jeered. "Why didn't you give me the kingdom, the tablet, and Irissia?" Kahmunrah demanded as he glared at his parents. "The past is in the past Kahmunrah" Shepseheret said as she tried to calm Kahmunrah down.

"I am the eldest I should have gotten it all! Kahmunrah yelled as he kept demanding an explanation. "It was because, you were not born of _two _royals" Merenkahre explained bluntly. "What are you talking about?!" Kahmunrah yelled. "What are you doing?" Shepseheret asked Merenkahre softly. "He deserves to know the truth" Merenkahre started to say. "It was many many years ago. I had you with one of my concubines. She was quite beautiful and a very hard worker. She had not told me directly that she was not barren so I didn't think much of it. It was after a night of celebrating with fine wine and henqet (beer). I had had a bit too much and one thing lead to another and it was only supposed to be a one time thing and you weren't supposed to happen at all. However, when I found out about how she was carrying you, I was unsure of what to do. I started to panic and after much thought, I decided to hide her away from everyone, have her executed out of the public eye, and we would raise you as our son" Merenkahre said as he motioned to Shepseheret and himself. "After she died, I decided to keep your real mother a secret from you and the kingdom. No one spoke a word of her ever since" Merenkahre said as he watched Kahmunrah's eyes fill with tears of sadness and rage.

"You mean to tell me that I am born of a king and a mere peasant?" Kahmunrah ask angrillyas he held his weapon tighter as the tears started to roll down his face. Merenkahre looked him in the eyes, let out a sharp sigh and nodded his head. Kahmunrah fell to the ground and he began to bang his fist onto the floor as he cried out in anger. Foxtail gave him a side glance and a small smirk made its way onto her lips.

"Now that you know the truth, step aside so I can get rid of the boy, get the tablet, and leave!" she ordered as she tried to get past Kahmunrah**. **"If you want my tablet, you'll have to go me!" Ahkmenrah said as he looked up at Foxtail with determination and hope in his eyes as Kahmunrah held Ahkmenrah's wrists behind his back. "And us!" Larry said as he held up the tablet as Tilly, Laa, Atilla, and the others, stood in front of him and created a wall between Larry and Foxtail. "That can be arranged" Foxtail said as she pulled out a raygun from the device that she had on her arm under her sleeve.

"If you want to get to him, you are going to have to go through me! Only I can defeat him and possess the tablet! I know how to control it! You don't nor will you ever!" Kahmunrah said as he let go of Ahkmenrah's wrists and jabbed Foxtail in the stomach with the handle of his weapon. "Why you ungrateful, good for nothing, wannabe!" Foxtail yelled after she fell to the ground on her knees. Ahkmenrah quickly stood up as they were rolling around on the floor, trying to attacked each other and get the weapon out of the other's hands. Nebula let out a laugh as she continued to film them. Foxtail then separated from him, rolled herself back and begun to fire her ray gun at him. "We should probably stop watching them and get to safety" Larry said. "We should," Ahkmenrah started to say. But you have to admit, it's very entertaining just watching them roll around on the floor" Nebula said as she kept her attention on her beloved phone. While some begun to lose interest and walk away, Nebula, Rad, Enid, Tilly, Laa, and Attila and his huns continued to watch Foxtail shoot at Kahmunrah while he threw the nearest objects at her. "That's enough!' Two voices yelled out from the crowd


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Going Home

Tired of seeing Kahmunrah and Foxtail fighting on the floor, HyperFreeze and Miss Musica emerged from the crowd and shared a look. Hyperfreeze extended a hand to them and froze their bodies, leaving their heads exposed. "It's time that you finally went to where you belong Foxtail" HyperFreeze said coldly. "It's sad really, we haven't seen you since the wedding and we heard only great things about you and P.O.I.N.T and you can only imagine our disappointment when we find out that this whole time you've been plotting to take away the powers of heroes!" Miss Musica stated. "And our sweet Bibi Bunny has been your friend since the beginning only to have you involve not only her, but her and Laserblast's unborn child be-" HyperFreeze started before he started to sob. Miss Musica put a hand on her husband's shoulder. "There there Obie honey. We can find a way to get her back. I promise. For now, you know what we have to do" she said softly. HyperFreeze wiped away his tears and he turned to Foxtail.

"Enough is enough! And you pushed it too far when you did who knows what to our baby and hers!" HyperFreeze started. Miss Musica took out a pair of handcuffs and HyperFreeze unfroze Foxtail's hands and Miss Musica put the handcuffs on her wrists. "Foxtail, you're under arrest" HyperFreeze then started to state all of Foxtail's charges while Miss Musica went around and checked on everyone to make sure that they were okay. "Are you okay Stevie?" Miss Musica asked Laserblast as she crouched down and put a hand on his back. HyperFreeze noticed Attila and his Huns and he called them over. "Could you please watch after her while I tend to something?" he asked. Attilla and his huns stared at him in confusion. "Allow me to translate. I speak Hun" Ahkmenrah explained before translating HyperFreeze's request into Hun. Attila nodded and then he and the other huns stood around Foxtail and letting out a series of grunts and what sounded like taunting laughter as they held up their weapons ready to attack at any of Foxtail's movement.

HyperFreeze nodded in thanks and he walked over to his wife and son in-law. He sat on the floor next to him and removed his helmet. He then put a hand on his shoulder and let out a deep sigh. "I know, I know. We all miss them already. But don't worry, we'll get them back. No matter what. I promise" he said. Laserblast looked at him and Miss Musica and they embraced him in a comforting hug.

The huns were then heard screaming and yelling in Hunnic. Everyone turned to see what was causing to react like that and they saw the ice around Kahmunrah and Foxtail starting to break. Everyone drew their weapons and got ready to attack. "What are they saying?" Nebula asked Ahkmenrah worriedly. Allow me to translate he said as he glanced over at them and began to translate. "Don't let them escape! Get them and rip them apart" Ahkmenrah said as the huns continued to yell. They all then noticed Kahmunrah getting free of the ice as he rocked himself back and forth on the floor until he was able to wiggle his arms free so he could bang on the ice to set the rest of his body free. Noticing that he was free, Foxtail whistled to get his attention. "Hey princey boy! Over here! Now that you're free, get me outta this and undo these handcuffs" Foxtail ordered. "Why certainly!" He said sarcastically as he began to walk over to Foxtail. "Afterall, they did call me Kahmunrah the trustworthy!" "Good for you. Now get me out of this ice" Foxtail responded as she held out her handcuffed wrists. Kahmunrah reached for her outstretched wrists as if he was going to pull her out. "You know something" Kahmunrah begun to say. "What?" Foxtail asked impatiently. "They didn't call me Kahmunrah the trustworthy! They called me Kahmunrah the Bloodthirsty who kills whoever does not give Kahmunrah exactly what he wants in the moment that he wants it! And I want my revenge and that tablet! And when I do, I-" Kahmunrah begun to say before Foxtail started to snicker at what she thought was childish behavior. "It was shorter in Egyptian" He said as he got closer to Foxtail's face. "And I thought that I told you that I will be the one to leave here with the tablet!" Foxtail responded angrily. "Hey guys, why are we all just standing around while the bad guys are free and bickering?" Ko asked whoever was next to him. "Because their bickering is entertaining" Nebula said. Ko then turned to Irissia. Kah flicked Foxtail's forehead and let out a laugh before he snuck out of the room.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Ko asked Iris. "Indeed, we should. Let us go catch up with the others" She replied as she took Ko's hand and motioned towards the open, unguarded door. "Okay" Ko said as he held onto Irissia's hand as they started to sneak out towards the door. "Hey! Get back here!" they herd HyperFreeze yell as he chased after Kahmunrah .

Noticing Ko leaving, Enid, Gar, and Carol followed. Rad tried to follow but Enid held up a hand. "Stay with your girlfriend. You're the only one who can call us if anything happens" she explained. Rad nodded and Enid took off.

They all followed Irissia as she lead them to the archives under the museum. "We should be safe here" she said. "Here's your tablet Ahk" Larry said as he handed Ahkmenrah his tablet back. A large knocking was heard on the door before the door burst open. Everyone got in a defensive position before they released a sigh of relief when Craig walked through the door. "Good news everyone! I have found some doughnuts!" Craig declared happily as he barged in. "Craig! Be quiet!" Ahkmenrah whispered to him. "Oh. I found some doughnuts" Craig whispered proudly.

Laserblast and Doctor Greyman then entered the room and he began to search through the archives. "There has to be a way to get rid of Kahmunrah and get my wife and child back" Laserblast said frustratedly as he searched through the books furiously. "Your Highness, can't your tablet send him away?" Doctor Greyman inquired. "It might" Ahkmenrah said as he glanced at his tablet. "My darling, I have an idea!" Iris said before whispering into Ahkmenrah's ear. "What a brilliant idea my love!" Ahkmenrah said as his face lit up as he put his tablet down. He then picked Iris up and twirled her around happily before embracing her lovingly.

"Is there something you two would like to share with the class?" Nebula asked, a bit impatiently as she had entered the room. "I thought that you were with Rad and the others" Ko said. 'I was, but HyperFreeze and Miss Musica wanted me to join you guys while they tried to restrain Mr. Grumpy Pants" she explained casually. "By chance, is there a way your tablet could bring my wife and child back?" Laserblast asked. "With what Iris told me, yes" he responded as Iris Iris glanced over at him. "However" Ahkmenrah then paused. "However what?" Doctor Greyman asked cautiously. "It would send everyone back home" Iris added on. "Wait so no more self pictures on the tiny magic pocket box?" Craig whined as he grabbed Nebula's phone out of her hand and took pictures of himself.

His body except for his head was then frozen as Nebula took her beloved phone back. "Craig, I like you but never, and I repeat NEVER, EVER take my phone again. The next time that you do, I'll freeze your whole body and it'll take eons before they thaw you out" she threatened. "She uh, she really loves her phone" Rad explained as Miss Musica and HyperFreeze shared a look. "But it's shiny and magical!" Craig whined. "But. It's. MINE!" she roared. "Ahem!" Tilly said as she tried to break the tension

"Uh guys, I don't mean to be rude but can we please try to find a way to defeat the psychotic wannabe king and bring back my family" Laserblast said. "The spell will take some time and planning but it will revert everything back to normal" Ahkmenrah explained as he picked up his tablet before Craig could grab it. "Meaning that it will send everyone back home and reset any damage that had been done" Iris added. "Does that mean that Aiden will be brought back from wherever Azra sent him?" Ko asked. "Maybe. It will send everyone back to wherever you are from. But since Aiden isn't here, I'm not sure if he'll be sent back with you" Iris explained to Ko.

"So, what do we need to do to defeat Pharaoh Psychotic over there?" Enid asked as she motioned over to a monitor that showed Kahmunrah who was sneaking around the museum with HyperFreeze looking for him. "So what's the plan?" Mr. Gar asked. "Here is the plan" Ahkmenrah said as everyone gathered around as Ahkmenrah explained the plan. After he had finished explaining, everyone began to prepare for his plan.

"Are you sure that you guys don't mind staying here?" Enid asked. "Of course not!" Carol said. "We'll be here looking for more information while you guys go do whatever it is that you need to do" Doctor Greyman said. Ahkmenrah held his tablet tightly under his arm. "It's okay my darling. We can do this" Iris said as she put her hand on Ahkmenrah's arm to reassure him. "With you by my side my love, we can anything!" Ahkmenrah said as he smiled at Iris. "Let's go kick some bad guy but!" Craig said as he held up a half eaten doughnut. "Actually Craig, we are giving you one of the most important jobs. You stay here and guard Carol, Doctor Greyman, and the doughnuts. Make sure no one goes out or comes in unless it's us" Ahkmenrah said as put his hand on Craig. "Can do Ahkie Poo!" Craig said as he saluted Ahkmenrah before shoving the rest of the unfinished doughnut into his mouth happily. "Let's go" Enid said as she opened the door. Nebula, Ko, Ahkmenrah, Iris, and Enid all ran out of the archives and quickly tracked down Kahmunrah.

"Do you remember the plan?" Iris asked softly as Ahkmenrah walked beside her with Nebula, Ko and Enid following behind. The trio nodded and after turning the corner, they reached the entrance to the Egyptian exhibit. "Well, well well. What do we have here? Baby brother and the tablet. And oh, Iris! My sweet beautiful flower. All together. Don't tell me you have finally come to your senses and decided to surrender and hang over the tablet!" Kahmunrah said as he noticed everyone walking in. "It is you that should surrender to us!" Ko said confidently. "Oh how cute. You think that you could stand up to me? Ha! You are just a little child. Go back home where you belong and play with your little toys!" Kahmunrah said to Ko as he walked over to him and got close to his face. "I'm not scared of you! I've faced robots scarier than you!"Ko said before he let out a whistle and Nebula levitated Ko and Enid up to power punch Kahmunrah while he was still in Ko's face. The punch sent Kahmunrah flying across the room. "Ow! Why you little!" he shouted when he landed. "Hey guys, need any help" Rad came running in and using his powers to bring Kahmunrah to the ground. HyperFreeze then blocked the door just as Kahmunrah went to lunge at Ko but Enid sent a flame kick to his face as Nebula continued to run around to get in Kahmunrah's way to keep him from escaping. Rad began to land punches of his own on Kahmunrah as he levitated Ko to attack Kahmunrah.

During the fight, Ahkmenrah and Iris snuck around them unnoticed with HyperFreeze following close behind incase Kahmunrah noticed them leaving.

"Nebula, Enid, Ko, Now!" Iris yelled as Ahkmenrah put the tablet in it's display. Iris held up a hand mirror to reflect the light from the moon into the tablet. Rad and the trio tackled Kahmunrah down to the ground and held him down as tightly as they could as the tablet began to glow brightly as Ahkmenrah begun to chant an ancient spell in Ancient Egyptian. As he finished chanting, Ahkmenrah pushed the center piece. After the centerpiece was pushed, it popped back out and the light from the moon shone on Kahmunrah. Kahmunrah's face contorted into fear as he struggled to break free from the heroes as the light was making him fade away.

"Nebula now!" Ahkmenrah said as Nebula searched her pockets. "Guys, I don't have anything of hers" she said in panic. "But I do" HyperFreeze said. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small light blue key. "It's to her IceCycle. Will this do?" he asked. Ahkmenrah and Iris looked at each other and then shrugged at him. "Quickly try it. If it has her DNA on it then it should work" Iris said to him as he put the key in the center of the light. "They key was made from her powers so it should have her DNA" HyperFreeze said as the light turned ice blue as the key disappeared into the light. Suddenly, the light disappeared. "Well, at least we tried. We'll find a way to get her back. I promise" Enid said as she put her hand on HyperFreeze's shoulder to comfort him. Just as they were about to walk away, another light came in from the moon and the key appeared again. "What's happening?" Ko asked as a hand started to form around the key. The light then formed a slightly slender female's body. They could then see the female's long hair flow like a waterfall. Once the light faded, it revealed none other than Bianca. HyperFreeze immediately used his communication device to tell his wife and son in law to enter the Ancient Egyptian exhibit. After a few seconds, they came storming in with Craig, Doctor Greyman, Carol, and Mr. Gar. They all immediately hugged Bianca. Laserblast, HyperFreeze, and Miss Musica began to smother her face with kisses as they all cried happily. "Thank you for bringing them back" Miss Musia said. "You have no idea how much this means to us to have them back" Laserblast said. "If there is anything we can do to repay you, please let us know" HyperFreeze said. "Believe me " Ahkmenrah started to say as he took Irissia's hand in his and kissed it. "I know what it is like to lose a beloved loved one. And that is a feeling that I do not wish to ever feel again" Ahkmenrah then stared lovingly into Irissia's eyes and they both smiled. "Aww Ahkie! I love you too!" Craig said as he entered the room and ran up to Ahkmenrah to fling himself onto him. "I never want to lose you either Ahkie!" Craig added as he knocked them both down to the ground. After a few minutes of Craig crying onto Ahkmenrah and Ahkmenrah trying to get him off of his chest, Ahkmenrah moved Craig off of him and stood up.

They all then made their way back to the main entrance and HyperFreeze unfroze Foxtail. "Thank you for all your help" he said to Attilla and his huns. "Azy? You ready to go home?" Nebula asked her still grieving friend. She looked to Puck who was beside her and he gently scooped her in his arms and carried her outside. "Everyone else seems to be okay and things seem to be back to normal" Larry said as he walked in with Nick, Tilly and Laa. "Well I think that we should get going" Carol said to Gar, Ko, Enid, Rad, Nebula, Azra and Puck. Everyone nodded to each other as Azra said a spell to open a portal that showed Lakewood Plaza Turbo. "Thank you again for everything. I hope that we can meet again. Hopefully next time, it won't just be because of a villian" Nebula said as she held out a hand to Ahkmenrah. "Feel free to visit anytime. And if you want to show up at night, you are more than welcome to join the nightly parties." Larry said as he took her hand instead. "We'll be sure to remember that" Nebla said as she shook his hand. She then glanced over at Bianca who was being carried by Laserblast. "Thank you again for bringing her back" she said to Ahkmenrah. She held her hand out to him again and he gently took her hand and she shook his hand.

They all said a final farewell before they went through the portal. HyperFreeze and Miss Musica went through the portal last with a restrained Foxtail. As HyperFreeze took her to a secured prison, Miss Musica went through a secret entrance that lead to the very top floor of P.O.I.N.T headquarters. She walked into the large office and was greeted by the back of a chair behind what was once Foxtail's desk. "I presume that you were informed of what happened? Thank you again for coming in on such short notice and congratulations" she begun to say.

As she said her congratulations, the chair slowly turned to reveal a small, teal kangaroo with long ears, a pointy snout, a long, thick tail, a small pouch on her stomach, and a light green tint in her eyes that was wearing red boxing gloves with spikes on the knuckles.

"New boss" Miss Musica finished


End file.
